Disclosed are intermediate transfer members, and more specifically, intermediate transfer members selected for the transfer of developed images in an electrostatographic, for example xerographic, including digital, image on image, and the like, machines or apparatuses, and printers, inclusive of office printers, production printers, and the like. In embodiments, there are selected intermediate transfer members comprised of a cyclo olefin polymer, which is commercially available. In embodiments thereof, the cyclo olefin polymer is dispersed in or mixed with a suitable solvent, such as those illustrated herein, like an aromatic solvent, such as toluene, or an aliphatic solvent, such as cyclohexane, and then solution casted to form the intermediate transfer member. Also, in embodiments, the cyclo olefin polymer is extruded via a known extrusion machine to form the intermediate transfer member.
A number of advantages are associated with the intermediate transfer members, such as belts (ITB) of the present disclosure, and, in embodiments, where the cyclo olefin intermediate transfer member (ITM), such as an intermediate transfer belt, can be generated by extrusion molding or solution casting, and more specifically, extrusion molding; where the ITM possess functional resistivity, excellent modulus, and excellent break strength; an acceptable thermal expansion coefficient (CTE) and an acceptable hygroscopic expansion coefficient (CHE), primarily because the cyclo olefin polymer (COP) itself has very low water absorption characteristics of less than about 0.01 percent, and as comparison, other common ITM polymers, such as polycarbonate, has a water absorption of about 0.22 percent, and polyethylene terephthalate has a water absorption of about 0.11 percent; wear and abrasion resistance; and low and acceptable surface friction characteristics for aiding in the transfer of developed xerographic images.
In a typical electrostatographic reproducing apparatus, a light image of an original to be duplicated is recorded in the form of an electrostatic latent image upon a photoconductor member, and the latent image is subsequently rendered visible by the application of electroscopic thermoplastic resin particles and colorant. Generally, the electrostatic latent image is developed by utilizing a developer mixture, which usually comprises carrier granules having toner particles adhering triboelectrically thereto, or a liquid developer material, which may include a liquid carrier having toner particles dispersed therein. The developer material is advanced into contact with the electrostatic latent image, and the toner particles of the developer are deposited thereon in image configuration. Subsequently, the developed image is transferred to a supporting substrate like paper. It is advantageous to transfer the developed image to an intermediate transfer web, belt or component, and subsequently transfer with a high transfer efficiency the developed image from the intermediate transfer member to a permanent substrate. The toner image is subsequently usually fixed or fused upon a support, which may be the photosensitive member itself, or other support sheet such as plain paper.
In electrostatographic printing machines wherein the toner image is electrostatically transferred by a potential difference between the imaging member and the intermediate transfer member, the transfer of the toner particles to the intermediate transfer member and the retention thereof should be substantially complete so that the image ultimately transferred to the image receiving substrate will have a high resolution. Substantially about 100 percent toner transfer occurs when most or all of the toner particles comprising the image are transferred, and little residual toner remains on the surface from which the image was transferred.
Intermediate transfer members may possess a number of advantages, such as enabling high throughput at modest process speeds; improving registration of the final color toner image in color systems using synchronous development of one or more component colors and using one or more transfer stations; and increasing the number of substrates that can be selected. However, a disadvantage of using an intermediate transfer member is that a plurality of transfer operations is usually needed allowing for the possibility of charge exchange occurring between toner particles and the transfer member which ultimately can lead to less than complete toner transfer, resulting in low resolution images on the image receiving substrate, and image deterioration. When the image is in color, the image can additionally suffer from color shifting and color deterioration.
Therefore, in embodiments, it is desired to provide an intermediate transfer member, which has excellent transfer capabilities; for example, to an intermediate transfer member where a cyclo olefin polymer is absent; and possesses excellent humidity insensitivity characteristics leading to high copy quality where developed images with minimal resolution issues can be obtained. It is also desired to provide a weldable intermediate transfer belt that may not, but could, have puzzle cut seams, and instead, has a weldable seam, thereby providing a belt that can be manufactured without labor intensive steps, such as manually piecing together the puzzle cut seam with fingers, and without the lengthy high temperature and high humidity conditioning steps. It is also desired to provide an intermediate transfer member, which has excellent wear and abrasion resistance, and more specifically, has excellent mechanical properties as compared, for example, to an intermediate transfer member where a cyclo olefin polymer is absent. Moreover, there is a need to provide intermediate transfer members where there can be selected for the preparation thereof known extrusion and known solution processes.